starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Virtus Fabulae/Sobriust Destroyed
Sobriust Destroyed is one of many of Nick's backstories for Virtus Fabulae. . "Go go go, rush the Portal!", Captain Fishburne yelled at his troops. They were in the no-man's land in between themselves and the Demonic lines in the centralized capital of Sobriust known as Alvaei, in the middle of Marriland Park, a large, long park that spanned all the way to the capitol building. The trees in the park were all withered away, dead leaves burning in the smoke and ashes. The rectangular pond contained in the middle was dried out, bits and pieces of rubble strewn throughout the cratered landscape. "We need to shut down the Portal!", he continued, lines of troops rushing by him; rifles in hand, each wearing their identical black armor, a single armor stripe signifying their function. The captain slumped down behind a stray piece of rubble and peeled of his helmet, above the lenses a gray, four tiered chevron with a star under it. "Oxide 6-4, this is Captain Fishburne of Baron Squad. We're facing overwhelming odds and not getting any closer to the Portal! Requesting immediate evac, I repeat, requesting immediate exfil. They've blown away all of our forces and most of the APCs have been wiped out! We need exfil, now!", he spoke into his helmet, holding it in front of his face as he wiped the dirt off of the eyeslits with his gloved hands. Placing the helmet back on his head, Fishburne tapped the side of his helmet once more; shouting "Oxide 6-4, this is Captain Fishburne of Baron Squad! My squad has been wiped out, requesting immediate evac of Baron Squad! We're not going to make it if they keep this up!", he screamed once more, wisps of carbon dioxide spilling out of his helmet with every ragged breath. His face was met with a small, burning sensation as he ducked right, quickly un-holstering his pistol. Looking at where he had just been sitting, he saw some Lesser Demon troopers rushing towards him, swords in hand. A scorch mark was left behind from the fireball that would've struck his face. Fishburne fired three times from his LD-11, hi caliber pistol, echoes of screams all around in the gunfire and flames. The demon, clad in jet black armor, simply waved a hand in front of Fishburne, each bullet blocked as it slowed down and made a one-eighty to face the soldier as he crawled backwards. "Oh shit."s, he whispered, the bullets floating towards the hand of the trooper. It reared its hand back, the bullets following it as it prepared to fling them forward. But something interrupted it. Both of the two looking into the sky, they were met by the sight of a massive, looming airship rushing towards the no-man's land quickly. Thank god they're here..., Captain Fishburne thought to himself as he aimed his pistol up to the demon - who was still looking at the Zeppelin. He fired one more shot at his neck, the creature turning around to intercept the bullet. It grabbed its neck in pain as a small cloud of black mist puffed away from the monstrous soldier, falling towards the ground in pain. The Zeppelin was heading straight for the capitol building, and it was catching on fire as the Demonic forces turned to fire on it. "Why the hell is that thing so resilient?", the Captain asked himself as he saw that unlike most aircraft carriers and bombers of its size, it wasn't burning to a crisp from the balloon varnish. "I hope there's some evac' shuttles,", Fishburne said to himself once more. "Oh no.", he finished as he noticed that the aircraft carrier was opening its bomb bay. A large shape began to plummet over the capital, whistling through the air as everyone stopped and stared. It was elliptical in shape, the end containing four "flaps". Fishburne rushed to his feet, looking over to the capitol building as he saw the warhead disappear behind the monument. He could hear the comms buzzing in that last moment. "Be advised, Oxide 6-4, you will not be at the MSD at the time of detonation.", one stated. "Straight Flush, what are you doing? What was that detonation!?", another chanted in. "Everyone, get the hell outta' here!", someone screamed, the Captain throwing down his pistol and beginning to run. "AHHH!", another shrieked. But it was an unmistakable sound. Everything got quiet for a second, followed by a loud, horrendous ding. Immediately after it; everything became black; one single blindingly bright light dimming all around it. Turning around to scream, Fishburne was immediately blinded by the light, his visor immediately autopolarizing to the intense amount of light as the heat began to increase; a massive shockwave knocking the soldier off of his feet as he was flung into the air, his armor being sizzled away as the intense heat melted it as if it was nothing more than paper. Fishburne was tumbled away and unto the ground, clumps of ash tossed into the air only to be melted away in the soundless nightmare; the intense heat completely melting the trooper's armor away, his skin frying, peeled off as if he were a fruit, his eyes simply melting away in his skull as his limbs began to split, sizzling away as the poor soldier was split into pieces; the pieces then burned away as the cloud of flames and dust continued, nothing left of the battlefield but a massive, irradiated crater.